CHAT is a computer based exercise to engage the lay public in the design of health insurance benefits. The exercise is now being converted to a web based exercise in order to permit larger numbers of individuals to easily participate without all being located in the same place simultaneously and without the aid of facilitator. The first iteration of the web version of the CHAT exercise was developed in December 2003. A survey firm was awarded a contract to perform the user evaluation of the website. The study protocol has been reviewed by OHSR and exempted from IRB review. The evaluation which involved 27 users took place in January and February of 2004. The results are being used to develop a revised and improved version of the CHAT website which will be complete in December 2004. A publication describing the characteristics of the CHAT website will then be published and the website will be available for public use.